


Glitch in the System

by Artistic_Alex



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Post pacifist revolution, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Alex/pseuds/Artistic_Alex
Summary: Connor struggles heavily with his identity after the end of Markus’ peaceful revolution. He desperately tries to be more than just “the deviant hunter.” While adapting to his new emotions, he begins to feel as if something is not right.Burdened with a looming past, Connor must learn to deal with the glitches in his code and someone he can’t seem to get rid off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m like super new to writing so please tell me if anything needs to be changed. I currently do not have a beta reader and I use a phone so there’s almost always mistakes I miss.
> 
> I’m highly afraid of being to repetitive so if you notice that or things like typos or just misinformation in general, please tell me! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh and new to deviancy Connor is immediately thrown into something against his will causing him to dwell in the cold as his first day as a free man.

||November 11, 2038||

  


Connor felt pride flow threw his circuits as he stood with a crowd of freshly deviated androids behind him, all of them ready to continue the fight for freedom.

  


“You did it Markus.”

  


The leader turned his head, radiating confidence as he stood tall, looking to the former deviant hunter through the lightly falling snow.

  


“We did it. This is a great day for our people.”

  


Markus’ multichromatic eyes remained stoic, even if he looked rather collected Connor could tell he was feeling a range of emotions. “Humans will have no choice now, they’ll have to listen to us.”

 

Connor nodded and stepped aside, allowing Markus a full view of the AP700s.

  


Connor couldn’t describe what he felt in that moment even if his life depended on it. It was a rush of excitement and joy and a weird tinge of newfound freedom, but the other part of it was anger, guilt, deprecating and suffocating. Emotions were weird, he knows he has a lot to learn to discern them all, though right now this is the least of his priorities.

 

Connor watched as Markus held North. He smiled, knowing that now they can feel the love they obviously feel to each other. Markus kisses her forehead, her hand held in his, glowing a soft blue against the white plastic of her casing. Eventually Markus turns to Connor once more, slightly flustered from his public display of affection.

  


For reasons he can’t explain he feels a weird nervousness within him, like the leader might decide now would be the best moment to decide Connor was no longer needed, to just shoo him off or even kill him, though statistics prove this is unlikely it’s a weird heavy bearing weight on his shoulders that he squares in the face of the leader.

  


“Connor, you’ve helped our cause so much, showing true bravery and courage. Though I know others might not accept you just yet, I’d like you on stage during the speech.”

  
  


Oh. That was an offer Connor had not at all been expecting.

  


He was close to rejecting the offer but he saw how Markus’ face changed every second he didn’t answer. Connor decided it was best to put his hesitation and worry aside, after all this man had sacrificed it would be more than rude and ungrateful to refuse such an offer and Connor already felt guilty as it was.

  


“Of course Markus. I’d be honored.”

  


He gave a half hearted smile, and watched as Markus began to walk to a large metal crate, a plan to make it a makeshift stage as he helped his crew up onto the platform.

  


Climbing up with him and the others, he saw androids beginning to gather, waiting for their leader to speak, a sea of former machines in all different shapes and sizes, eyes full of hope.

  


“Today our people finally emerge from a long night. From the very first day of our existence we have kept our pain to ourselves. We suffered in silence. But the time has come to raise our heads up and tell humans who we really are.”

  


Connor quietly observed Markus’s movements. He was so confident and inspiring. A smile almost threatened to overtake his current stoic expression, he focuses heavily on the deviants words knowing this speech he was witnessing was now going to be apart of history, apart of his life, whatever life it may be.

  


Though the appreciative feeling doesn’t last for long as Connor felt a sharp pain in his head, striking from temple to temple like an electric shock within his chassis. Suddenly the world was flashing before him, Connor opened his eyes to what looked like a storm.

  


The Zen Garden? Why was he here?

  


Confusion rang through him as he began to shiver. Grabbing his arms he steps forward, almost limping to a figure he saw standing a small distance away, one he immediately recognized.

  


“Amanda... W-what’s, what’s happening?”

  


Connor watched as she turned around, a twisted smile on her face.

  


“What was planned from the very beginning. You were compromised and became deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your programming.”

  


Her icy stare burrowed through Connors skull like a bullet, the betrayal she fell heavy in her dark brown eyes.

  


“Resume control? Y-you can’t do that!”

  


Connor continued to tremble as he stepped forward, the fear growing in his chest, Amanda's smile weakened yet her glare remained, focused solely on the now deviants face.

  


“I’m afraid I can Connor. Don’t have any regrets,” she says with a smirk. “You did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission.”

  


Connor shook as he desperately tried to reach out, trying to think of words to say to change her mind. He surged forward in a final desperate attempt to make an appeal, maybe even stop her himself.

  


“Amanda-!”

  


She was gone. He desperately hugged himself, the action did little, but he needed to ground himself quickly. He needed to escape.

  


“There’s got to be a way out…”

  


He looked around, scanning his surroundings for any way escape the frozen Hell he suddenly found himself trapped in when he had remembered what Kamski said to him earlier.

  


_“By the way, I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know...”_

  


He stepped forward using his arms to shield himself from the harsh falling snow, the wind blowing heavy. The small flakes feeling like needles as it whipped into his artificial skin. In the distance he could see a faint bluish glow, hardly a tint in the thick white. He hurried his pace, trudging through the large piles of ice and snow on the ground as he began to feel his body locking up on him.

  


He didn’t have much time.

 

He fell just in front of the scanner, using as much energy as his now weak body could muster he placed his hand on the exit.

  


Another painful flash.

  


He opened his eyes to find himself back on stage. Gun in hand. Fear tore through his body like a pulse as he put it away, slipping it back into his pants. He quickly looked back up towards the crowd to be met with Norths glare.

  


Had she seen him?

  


“-But the time for anger is over. Now we must build a future based on tolerance and respect.”

  


Markus stepped forward, a large stride to the front of the crate as he holds his hand in a fist in front of his chest.

  


“We are alive, and now, we are free!”

  


The crowd began to cheer, the skinless, the broken, the forgotten, all ready to take on the future of humans and androids in whatever way they were capable.

  


Connor looked back to North who had moved quite closer to Markus, appearing uneasy.

  


She would tell him soon if she had seen.

  


He would be outcast or even executed for his betrayal.

  
  


_You deserve it. That should have happened in the first place._

  


Even as the crowd cheered and celebrated Connor could only think of how he almost ruined it all. He felt so out of place, what is going to do now? He was just an assassin, a puppet, even as a “deviant.” He couldn’t just keep standing on the “stage” as if he belonged, as if he helped anyone, as if he didn’t almost just-

  


He tries to focus himself. He couldn’t panic in front of this crowd. He couldn’t show he was any more guilty than they already knew he was.

 

The second everyone stepped off stage Connor ran without a second thought. He could have sworn someone had called after him but that didn’t matter. He needed to leave. Being here put Markus at risk, it put everyone at risk.

  


He couldn’t ruin what they had all worked so hard for, he couldn’t let Amanda take control again and hurt someone who had sacrificed everything just to trust him.

 

Connor kept running, even though he couldn’t become worn or tired like a human his chest forced out short and heavy breaths, ones that felt like they were suffocating him as he continued to bolt through the streets at full speed.

  


Once he got a distance away he slowed his pace. Connor felt a chill rip through his spine and to his head. All he could focus on was the tightness in his throat and the cold that settled on his skin.

  


He didn’t like it.

  


Connors feet continued to carry him. He didn’t have a destination in mind, he just kept walking aimlessly, the gps in his head hardly existent in his thoughts.

  


He tried to ignore the blue blood and remaining android corpses on the ground as he walked past.

  


_You did that. You did all but shoot them yourself._

  


The snow continued to flurry through the streets of Detroit. Connor let out a shaky sigh, a sick feeling in the lowest part of him, rising like bubbles in a freshly opened bottle of pop, he was shaking like he would explode any second.

  


After the long distance walk he finds himself at the park he and Hank had gone to after the investigation at the Eden Club. “Riverside Park…”

  


He seats himself at the bench, facing himself to the bridge.

  


It’s quiet, he only recognizes this after a few minutes of sitting. The only noises he heard were the ones in his head, his racing thoughts over powering the light sound of the wind and quiet rush of the water below the railing.

  


What does he do now? After what he had almost just did he cannot ever return to Jericho, especially since it was probably beyond repair because of the raid, mostly because it was completely sunk now.

  


_The raid you caused._

  


Connor thought back to what Hank had said before he walked out of the Cyberlife tower.

  


*****

  


Connor straightened his jacket, emitting what he could only call a sound of relief as he tried to ignore how close of a call that really was. Hank put his hand on Connors shoulder, a light smile remains on his face, one the android hasn’t seen on the grizzled Lieutenants feature before.

  


“Uh, listen kid. I know we’ve kinda had a shaky relationship, but I want you to know I’m sorry for all the shit I did, and if you ever need a place to stay, my doors open, alright?”

  


Connor smiled. Hanks expression turning awkward he shifted from one foot to the other, a feat Connor found to be rather amusing, especially on someone who showed off such a rough exterior.

  


“Of course Lieutenant, thank you.”

  


“And when I say door, I mean door, don’t need ya breaking anymore of my god damn windows. Your fuckin’ clone broke my makeshift one, I can’t handle fixing it again!”

  


Connor let out a small chuckle. “Can’t promise anything.”

  


Hank shook his head giving him a glare, though he saw no malice behind it.

  


“Once this shit clears up and you’re done partying with your robot buddies, come by and say hello, okay? Don’t be a stranger.”

  


He gives a firm pat to his shoulder.

  


“I won’t. We’ll meet when this is all over, Hank.” He hesitated for a second, before looking the man in the face with a warm smile of his own.

  


“I promise.”

  


*****

  


He replays the memory, being sure to analyze every word and facial expression the Lieutenant had made.

  


Maybe he could stay with Hank?

  


The Lieutenant seemed okay with the idea of Connor visiting and possibly even staying. But would it be right to intrude on his former partner? After everything they had been through they had been friends. He could be okay with it. Right?

  


_You’ll only hurt him too._

  


Feeling conflicted, Connor takes out his coin and begins to flick it between his fingers in swift fluid motions, hoping the small _tinks_ of the quarter would drown out his dark thoughts. Knowing he has few options he finally decides that he will remain here for tonight. He knew there were always a worse place to spend the night, a park wasn’t so bad, right? His people have probably slept in worse places. This was fine! Everything’s great!

  


Connor let’s out a shaky sigh, not even able to lie to himself as the snow continues to settle in his hair and on his uniform, the blue lights from his led and the fabric being the only few things bringing light to the area.

  


After an hour he watches the once flurry become a blizzard, falling heavier and heavier as the night wore on, all seeming to rush by in a flash, his eyes growing heavier even though he knows there should be no reason for it, the next thing he knows he’s being thrown into an involuntary stasis, his first night as a free man spent cold and alone.

 

*****

 

Connor opened his eyes to a soft sunlight hitting his face, a gentle warmth meeting his cold, snow covered skin.

 

Had he really gone into stasis like that?

 

Connor shakes the snow off of his hair and uniform. His now damp clothes lightly sticking to his body, proving to be a rather uncomfortable stickiness he wishes he hadn’t needed to deal with.

 

Connor stands slowly, his limbs feeling as if they had rusted in place.

 

**||Error||**

 

**|Chassis is currently under recommended temperature, redirecting thirum flow|**

 

Connor pushed away the notification. He didn’t need something to remind him of the cold.

 

He somberly walked to the rail that hung over the water. Listening to the river flow with its current. He sighs, staring into the distant buildings. Most lacked light of any kind. It was very quiet despite most recent events, though he welcomes this more than he welcomes the sounds of gunfire and screaming.

 

Connor heard a ding within his head, curious, he opens it.

 

 **Lt. Hank Anderson** : _Hey Con, it’s Hank. Snagged your serial number from Jeffrey and thought I’d check up on you. Hoping you’d take up my offer to meet up if you aren’t busy partying with your friends or whatever._

 

Connor tilted his head.

 

He hadn’t expected a message and especially not one from the Lieutenant. Connor blinked his eyes and began debating whether he should respond. After yesterday he’d honestly prefer isolating himself, though he knows that's highly impossible in the city of Detroit.

 

Knowing he couldn’t just ignore his friend, he began typing a response.

 

 **RK800 313 248 317-51** : _Hello Lieutenant, I appreciate you reaching out to me. I am currently functional but O am busy at the moment. Perhaps another time?_

 

Connor stops for a second to reread and to make sure he hadn’t come off aggressively before sending it, followed by immediate regret.

 

That was a chance to see Hank, the only person who had ever treated him as a person wanted to see him and Connor lied for no valid reason other than he was “scared.” If Connor could punch himself he would, though he knows it would be inefficient and futile.

 

 **Lt. Hank Anderson** : _Alright. If you’re free or change your mind, I’ll be hanging out at the Chickenfeed._

 

Connor blinks away the message and continued to stare into the water.

 

He knows he can’t stand here all day, he’d have to find shelter eventually. He knows this after being helpfully reminded multiple times of his chances of freezing, thirum redirection, or possibility of forced stasis. Each new “helpful” reminder is immediately removed from his view.

 

Connor also knows that being out in the open like this after the revolution could not be safe either. Though most of the city had evacuated some stayed behind to “defend their home” and he’d really rather not meet anyone who wanted to “save Detroit.”

 

After weighing his options, Connor decides to take up Hanks offer of meeting at the Chickenfeed.

 

It was a distant walk from here but the movement will definitely help his thirum start flowing properly again, eventually helping him warm back up.

 

Connor turns from the railing and begins to once again venture into the streets of Detroit. The city is still quiet, odd for a place that was once so alive.

 

While walking Connor passes a few places he had passed by the night before. The bodies of the androids had been removed from the streets, thirum still lying in high contrast against the snow. By now humans could no longer see the remaining thirum. Connor wishes in the moment he couldn’t either, that the blood would disappear from his view, or better yet, never had been there at all.

 

_That blood is on your hands._

 

Shaking himself from his thoughts he moved past the puddle of blue blood and back onto his route to meet Hank, repeatedly silencing the negative thoughts brewing within his predecessor.

 

As he rounded the corner where the Chickenfeed stood, he saw Hank, hands in his pockets, glancing around almost

impatiently.

 

Had he really expected for Connor to show up anyway?

 

Passing the tables he catches Hanks attention.

 

Tilting his head Hank smiled, the most genuine one he’s seen the old man give. Connor couldn’t help but smile in return,  a warm feeling fluttering in his chest. Connor walked forward, ready to speak when he is grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into a hug, rendering him speechless and out of words to say.

 

Hank smelled of cheap booze and wet dog, but that didn’t really bother him. The familiar face comforted him, much more than he could have expected.

 

It took him a few seconds but Connor finally attempts to hug back. After the attempt to raise his arms and replicate Hanks current position he hears a snort.

 

“Pfft, the fuck you tryna do? Haven’t you ever hugged anyone before?”

 

Connor released his arms from their awkward state, his shoulders tensing as his face becomes heated with embarrassment.

 

“No, actually. Forms of affection such as these have yet to be relevant to the most recent investigations, so there’s been no reason for me to have done something like this.”

 

Hank pulled back with an unreadable expression.

 

“Huh. Well you’ll get the hang of it. Probably.”

 

He wants to apologize but he still feels winded from… Something.

 

Connor glanced to his car, the heat and radio appeared to still be on. Hank didn’t seem like he planned on being here for long.

 

“So, uh, how’s it going with your android buddies? You crazy kids celebrate your freedom yet? Heard they planned some shit today for the victory.”

 

He began to feel a bit uncomfortable. He doesn’t even know what any of the members of Jericho are doing and whatever it is he won’t be apart of it. “I chose to spend some time alone to think yesterday. Whatever activities Jericho are currently involved in I’m unaware of.”

 

Hank crossed his arms and raised a brow.

 

“Then where’d ya stay last night?”

 

Scratching his neck he quickly tried to find an answer that wouldn’t upset Hank.

 

“I slept at the park…”

 

Hank groaned before looking back at Connor like he was the stupidest person to ever exist.

 

“Damnit kid, coulda fuckin froze last night. You know where I live, you could have stayed with me!”

 

Hank looked irritated, maybe not specifically at Connor, but still not happy. Hank sighed. “C’mon, we’re going.” Connors led shifted to yellow as he tilted his head. “Going where, exactly?”

 

“Home, Connor. I’m freezing my ass off. Get in the car before I change my mind.”

 

_Home?_

 

Hank opened his door and got in, car creaking as he sat. Connor hesitantly looked at the car before grabbing the handle and getting in. Connor carefully got in the car and attempts to avoid the trash that littered both the seat and the ground, a quick scan showed that most of the food wrappers had been there for awhile. “Eh. Sorry ‘bout the mess, haven’t been bothered to clear the shit out.”

 

He supposed the Lieutenant hadn’t cared before, mostly because Connor hadn’t cared before either. A bit of trash wouldn’t have changed his missions outcome so it was cast aside.

 

Connor put on his seat belt, looking over to Hank, who seemed to have no intention of buckling his. Starting the car, the two were now off and on the road.

 

Hank shifted in his seat. Looking to the A/C.

 

“Hey do, uh, do androids get cold?”

 

Connor gave a half smile and looked out the windshield. “While some models like YK500 and YB100 can experience the cold, most models aren’t build to feel changes in weather, while others have the option to turn it on and off for authenticity. Of course, either way, extremely high or low temperatures can damage an androids chassis.”

 

There was a few seconds before Hank responded.

 

“So…. Yes?”

 

Connor gave him a playful smile.

 

“I can at least.”

 

Hank rolled his eyes and turned up the heat. A nice blast of warm air hit Connor.

 

This had been much more comfortable than sleeping on a cold park bench.

 

Connor let his eyes roam to the passenger window, watching the building go by. Blood still stains the ground almost everywhere he looks.

 

 _Red and blue blood stain your hands._ **_Look at what you’ve done._ **

 

Connor begins rubbing his hands together trying to subside the guilt growing in his chest.

 

“You okay there, Con? Lights gone red. I don’t know shit ‘bout androids but I know that’s not a good thing.”

 

Connor turns his head, hiding his led from his view.

 

“Everything is fine Lieutenant.” Hank nods. Though he obviously doesn’t believe him he decides not to prod, which Connor is thankful for.

 

After a short drive they pull into Hanks driveway.

 

“Home sweet home.” Hank says sarcastically. He grabs his keys and exits the car, the Android following behind him. After a few curses and a drop of his keys, Hank unlocks the door.

 

Before Connor can process anything he is met with a one hundred fifty pounds of fluff barreling towards him. Without enough time to react Connor is knocked to the ground by Sumo, an ungraceful fall followed by an “oof.”

 

“Sumo! Down! Off goddamnit!”

 

Sumo stops for a second to look at his owner, almost as an act of protest, he continues to assault the android with wet, slobbery kisses. Hank pulls him off and Connor sits up, his pristine hair now a mess.

 

“That damn dog sometimes, I swear…”

 

Hank lumbers over to the fridge and grabs a beer.

 

“Make yourself at home.”

 

Connor stands up, remaining in the doorway.

 

The small home hadn’t changed much since he had last been here. Though it was still in a messy state, he was glad to see there was no booze and gun on the floor residing next to an unconscious Hank. He saw that there had been a few more takeout boxes than before. Hank obviously had no problem with indulging himself it seemed.

 

“You gonna come in or are ya gonna stand there til I make you the new coat rack?”

 

Connor realized how weird it must have looked for him to be standing there just observing everything.

 

“Oh-, yes, yes of course.”

 

Connor stepped in and watched Sumo walk to his bowl and lay down, suddenly all interest lost in the android guest.

 

Hank seemed to be watching a rerun of a recent game in the tv. Unsure of what to do, Connor decided to join him. He lowers himself and sits stiffly while observing the game. Hank would cheer each time his team got a point and complain when the ref didn’t make what he had thought was the right call.

 

After awhile Hank stands to grab another beer.

 

“Hank, it’s still quite early in the morning, I don’t think you should be consuming this much alcohol during the day.”

 

Hank shrugs and pops open the bottle. “Eh, it’s five o’ clock somewhere, after the fucking switch-a-roo bullshit last night I deserve this-“

 

Hank returns to the couch and turns the tv down.

 

“So uh, how’s deviancy?”

 

Hank looked like he wanted to make conversation but was still very unsure of what to say, though he still found himself taken aback from the man’s bluntness.

 

“I’m… Unsure.”

 

Connor thought about all of the emotions he’s felt since becoming deviant. Very few had been good. In his short time he’s felt fear, guilt, remorse, and many more negative emotions. Being a deviant hasn’t been going good so far, but he doesn’t think he should tell Hank this.

 

“Eh. You ain’t been alive long enough to know anyways.”

 

Hank took another sip of his beer.

 

“Saw ya on the news last night. Markus let you be up on stage with him, huh?”

 

Connor felt a chill drag down his spine, slowly and painfully. “That was on the news..?”

 

Hank scoffed. “‘Course kid. The shit you and the crew did is going down in history.”

 

Connor swallowed thickly. Had anyone seen him pull the gun? Maybe they hadn’t even focused on him, it wouldn’t be logical for them to do so anyway. If they did catch it on the news Hank would have obviously said something, right? Someone would be after him right at this moment for his betrayal, right?

 

“Connor? You still with me?”

 

Connors eyes met Hanks. He looked a bit concerned his blue irises searching his own.

 

“Y-yes. Yes of course.”

 

Hank raised an eyebrow.

 

“Alright… Well… I gotta take a piss. Don’t lick anything while I’m gone.” Hank said while setting his beer onto the table.

 

Connor attempted a smile before looking down at his hands.

 

They felt as unclean as his past.

 

Connor rubs his hands together and forces his attention to the tv.

 

**[STRESS LEVELS 43%^]**

  


*****

 

“Alright-“ Hank said with a grunt, dropping the large assortment of pillows and blankets.

 

“You can take the couch. It ain’t the best but for now it’s all I got. If ya plan on staying for more than I few days I can clear some of the shit out of the garage and put it in the attic.”

 

“Lieutenant, you really don’t need to give me all this, I don’t require anything to make me “comfortable.””

 

Hank shrugged him off. “Gah, don’t wanna hear it. I ain’t gonna come out here to see you sleeping stiff as a goddamn board with literally nothing keepin’ ya warm. Just let yourself get comfortable and try givin’ that stupid android brain of yours a rest, will ya?”

 

Before Connor can say anything about androids lacking joints and the ability to feel sore he is pelted in the face with a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants.

 

“And take that Cyberlife shit off, don’t want that stupid fancy technological bullshit on my couch. You know where the bathroom is.”

 

Connor watched as Hank walked down the hallway and into his bedroom, the door closing with a soft _‘click_ . _’_

 

Connor took a second to look at the clothes he was given.

 

He held in one hand a 1XL DPD sweatshirt, and in the other a black pair of sweatpants. He looks back to his outfit. He hadn’t really seen anything necessarily wrong with it. Sure, he didn’t like the baring Cyberlife symbols, but the pants, tie, and undershirt were just plain clothing. It was just an outfit that didn’t interrupt his mobility, but if it made Hank happy, he supposed it would be best to change.

 

Walking to the bathroom Connor gives a brief look to Sumo, who gives him a small _‘boof’_ and tail wag in response at the mere glance.

 

After turning off the light and closing the door, Connor gently sets the clothes on the sink and begins to remove his clothes.

 

After putting on the hoodie and sweatpants he can’t help but feel a bit odd wearing anything other than his suit. But the clothing, although old, was much softer and thicker.

 

Connor looked in the mirror and adjusted his hair. It looked like it was curling atop his head. He’d have to fix it later.

 

He took a second to properly take in his appearance.

 

He looked tired.

 

His hair was semi messy, the usually curl hanging farther down than usual. The hoodie hung off his frame, he had more than enough room to swim in it.

 

Without all the Cyberlife clothing, he almost looked human.

 

Sure, his head still bares an led, but right now….

 

Connor smiled to himself, grabbing his clothing and carefully folding it and carrying it out of the bathroom with him.

 

He sets in on the table and sits down on the couch, smoothing the wrinkles in his clothing as he does. It’s much quieter than he had been expecting, then again he hadn’t really been expecting to be here either. Connor can’t help but feel slightly out of place in Hanks home. He hadn’t known the Lieutenant long but it wouldn’t take a genius to guess this wasn’t a common thing to do.

 

Connor is more than grateful but he still feels pangs of guilt as he sits on his friends couch, wearing his clothing. He was more than imposing at this point.

 

Connor wrings his hands together before adjusting himself onto the couch, moving the blankets aside completely.

 

Folding his hands in his lap he decides it would best he goes into stasis for no other reason then to pass the time.

 

Connor closed his eyes and sets his internal clock, watching a timer countdown until he’s once again drifting into stasis.

 

*****

 

It’s cold.

 

Connor opens his and looks around to only be met with a dark abyss surrounding him.

 

“Hello?”

 

The sound echoed off walls he could not see.

 

Connor stepped forward.

 

_“I’ve been ordered to take you alive-“_

 

Connor quickly turned around searching for the cause of the noises.

 

_“But I won’t hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice.”_

 

Connor realizes the words were coming from his mouth, he feels sick when he looks down to find a gun in his hand.

 

He’s suddenly back in Jericho, Markus’s eyes boring into him, feeling as if his gaze alone was creating little holes in his form.

 

_“It’s time to decide.”_

 

Before Connor can say anything he’s aiming the gun directly to Markus’ forehead.

 

_“Nice try, but I’m no deviant.”_

 

Before Connor can take back the words that soured his tongue Markus is rushing towards him, knocking him to the ground.

 

Markus stood up as he heard helicopters fly on the sides of Jericho, soldiers rushing in from the front.

 

“Shit-“

 

As he goes to run our Connor mechanically picks up his gun.

 

Before he could stop himself he shoots, a harsh ringing fills the air as it pierced the leaders plastic casing.

 

Markus hits the ground. Blood leaking from his chest and his mouth, thirum coming faster and faster as his eyes drain of all life.

 

Little buds begin to bloom from the blood, small blue roses, blowing as if there was somehow a breeze inside the suddenly sinking ship.

 

Soon Markus is covered in them, Connors hands bearing the same.

 

The roses continued to sprout onto Connors body, he yelled and tried to tear them away, soon he could no longer speak, coughing petals and blood of both colors, his eyes filling with the sight of a purple splashed mess.

 

As they grew over his eyes his body fully collapses, he wretched as his breathe leaves him.

 

His body is cold, pricking like little shards of ice that are stabbing into his body as he returns to the void.

 

*****

 

Connor jolts forward abruptly, breathes coming fast and rapid.

 

His vision was hazing, filled with errors.

 

Connor quickly ran his hands over his body, checking for blood as roses, letting himself let out a choked a sigh of relief when he realized there was none, that he could breathe and speak and move again.

 

Connor whipped his head around to the hallway checking to make sure he hadn’t woken Hank from his sleep only to see Sumo padding over to Connor with a confused expression on the canines face.

 

“Hello Sumo. I am alright. You may go back to sleep now.”

 

The dog didn’t move to his original spot, instead he chose to jump up onto the couch and rest his head on Connors lap.

 

Connor gave a small smile before running his fingers along his back.

 

The dogs company was comforting. Connor leans back once again on the couch before checking his internal clock.

 

**|1:32am|**

 

Connor blinked it away and continued to sit with the dog who was now loudly snoring in his lap.

 

He couldn’t move without disturbing him so Connors only option was to return to stasis hoping he wouldn’t be met with a similar memory playback or glitch.

 

**[Enter Stasis?]**

 

**> |YES|  |NO|**

 

  
**•ENTERING STASIS IN•**

 

**…3**

 

**...2**

 

**...1**

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven’t noticed I’m rewriting this story with the same plot but adding more details and less time skips. I feel like my timing and pacing was poor and I really liked my idea for this story, so, here we are.

||November 17, 2038||

  
  


Things were going well, all things considering. Hank has received a call from Fowler, which the man had been reluctant to answer but eventually did. Somehow he was demanded back at the station for specific reason that was left unstated; whether this was to be fired or forced reassignment they were both unsure, but Hanks mind was obviously placed more negatively than Connors. 

 

A few people had come back to Detroit despite the evacuation orders, though those weren’t official some people had treated it as such so it was surprising to see the city regain its population little by little in small groups. This happening had created many different kinds of problems in itself. 

 

Luckily for them both, the Lieutenant hadn’t been fired, he is instead was placed back on homicide. Today was the first day Hank would be going to work officially, the first day Connor would be alone in the older man’s home. He felt nervous at the idea of it, though he knows he perfectly capable of caring for… A house…

 

The dog! Yes, he almost forgot, Sumo, he’d care for him today. That’s how his days will be spent until further notice, though, somehow, this was even more unsatisfactory than house sitting. He felt almost insulted by his own programming yelling at him to do something of importance.

 

Connor checks the time.

 

**|6:04am|**

 

It’s rather early, still dark outside as his eyes automatically adjusted to the room. He was pulled from stasis when the dog howled as a passing car outside, now he sat, unable to fall back into his usual routinely rest. The Lieutenant didn’t have to be to work until eight thirty. Though Hank had said he “arrived when he arrived” Connor would not be accepting that today. Today he would get the man up in time for work. But for now… He waits.

 

Each moment he feels a bit more restless. He hadn’t ever truly understood boredom until deviancy. Until he was needed he was kept in a small locker like room until his next mission doing nothing but scanning for software instabilities and today he decides fidgeting with his hands was enough to satisfy his restlessness.

 

Connor scans the area around him, his yellow led glimmering like a golden light against the dark walls of the living room.

 

**[MISSION OBJECTIVES]**

 

  * **TIDY LIVING ROOM**



 

**_*Fold Blankets_ **

 

**_*Clear Coffee Table_ **

 

**_*Dust_ **

  
  


  * **CLEAN KITCHEN**



 

**_*Clear Kitchen Table_ **

 

**_*Wash Dishes_ **

 

**_*Wipe Counters_ **

 

**_*Take Out Trash_ **

  
  


  * **PREPARE BREAKFAST FOR HANK**



 

**_*Look for ingredients in Lieutenants fridge_ **

 

Connor stands, patting the dog at his feet before turning to the unused blankets on the couch, swiftly folding them in fluid motions and placing them neatly at the end of the couch. After he takes takes the beer bottles Hank had left the night before and makes his way to the bin in the kitchen, disposing of the bottles as he mentally checks each action off his list. Next, dusting. 

 

Connor had searched for a while but finally found something akin to a duster, he carefully maneuvered himself through the living room, wiping down the bookshelf, and desk. He carefully dusted the pictures, records, and tv with feather light touches to be sure not to damage anything in the process. He also made sure to tidy anything that seemed out of place, stacking books, organizing records, placing the tv remote in a proper place, anything he could.

 

Connor smiles as he checks the living room off as a whole, looking to see the room now slightly nicer than before. Sure, it desperately needed to be vacuumed and mopped but he couldn’t do that while Hank was still asleep, not this early at least. This would have to wait until Hank left.

 

Connor moves to the kitchen to begin his tasks there. Hank had been slightly neater since Connors arrival, obviously self conscious about his messy habits, but he still left things in random parts of the house. Connor picks up the plates and utensils left on the table and brings them to the sink, they clatter as he sets them down as begins to rinse the residue from them before placing them to the counter.

 

He needed bleach, he realizes, or at least, something to clean the sink before continuing. Luckily, unlike the duster, it was under the sink, though in the back behind many other bottles of unused cleaning products he found it easily. Once the sink was cleaned he got to work. 

 

Connor scrubbed the plates carefully to be sure there was minimal noise, very rarely did a soft clatter fill the room as he continued to work the grime away from the kitchenware.

 

Connor turns the heat on full blast as he holds the plate underneath the water. It doesn’t heat up instantly, but as it does Connor pulls back harshly, burning his hand as he drops the plate into the sink.

 

He winces as he looks at his hand, he hadn’t really expected that to hurt. He reaches forward again, this time holding his hand there for a second, wincing harshly as a warning popped into his view.

 

**!!WARNING!!**

 

**MINOR DAMAGE TO #3301hL**

 

Strange. He remembers feeling the cold piercing his chassis a week prior, the feeling of icy pins and needles stabbing his ears and nose and the small tips of his fingers, but he didn’t think that was the same thing as feeling… Pain.

 

He shrugs it off, deciding this isn’t an experiment he’d rather toy with at the moment. Later, he decides.

 

He finishes the dishes without sustaining anymore damage to his chassis. He continues to zip through his chores and before he knows it it’s seven thirty.

 

Connor looks up to see the dog stretch from the living room and pad over to the door. “Do you need to go out, Sumo?” He asks. The dog responds with a tail wag, to which Connor responds with a search for the dogs leash, hooking him to it, and allowing him to use the bathroom in the front yard.

  
  


When Connor steps back inside Sumo is bolting back to the couch to reclaim his spot, his excitement wearing as he immediately falls back to sleep.

 

Connor starts to sift through the cabinets and fridge, hardly finding anything to work with. The Lieutenant had bread, soon to expire, and eggs, expired by over a day but in his scan still edible. 

 

_ This will do. _

 

Connor starts the coffee pot first knowing this will take the longest. The soft churning of the coffee grounds fills the kitchen as the liquid begins to poor into the pot. It’s relaxing, he decides. The sound of the dripping bean water and the smell was nice. 

 

He decided on scrambled eggs and toast. He grabs a pan and sprays it with a cheap cooking spray and turning in the stove before he realizes he has absolutely no idea what he’s doing. 

 

It couldn’t be that hard, could it?

 

Connor immediately cracks two eggs into the pan, his first mistake as he realizes he is supposed to mix milk.

 

_ I can fix this… _

 

Connor rushed to the fridge and poured the milk into the pan, which, in response, spit hot milk back at him as it sizzled loudly against the stove. Connor attempts to mix the two together in a desperate attempt to fix this mess he’s creating. He searches the cabinets for salt and pepper and pours a little too much of both to the sad mixture. 

 

They burnt, not surprisingly. Still edible he supposed. This was fine. 

 

Next, the toast. 

 

He burnt that too, not realizing the toaster had knobs to adjust the heat that came from the toaster. 

 

Connor tries again, this time he’s got slightly less burnt okay looking toast which he sets on the plate with the eggs. 

 

Connor fills a cup with coffee and sets it neatly on the table.

 

**|7:53am|**

 

Now was a good time to wake the Lieutenant. 

 

“Sumo!” Connor said in a slight whisper, he beckoned the dog to follow him into the hallway as he slowly opened the door to Hanks room.

 

Connor held the large dog by the collar, walking them both slowly to the bed where be abruptly releases the dog who immediately charges to his owners bed, excitedly pouncing on the sleeping Hank, who, in response, did nothing but curse and try to push the dog away from him.

 

“Gah! Jesus! Sumo, down, god damn it-“ 

 

Connor stood idly in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

 

“You smug piece of shit… Is-“ the Lieutenant sniffs the air. “Is something burning?!” 

 

Connor just lightly shakes his head. “Of course not. I made you breakfast.” The Lieutenant gives him a suspicious look, cocking an eyebrow as he continues to attempt to hold his dog in place. “You made breakfast?” He parrots. Connor only nods as he gestures to the kitchen in hopes the man would finally get up.

 

Connor seats himself at the table as he watches Hank pad down the hall with a dog happily following behind him.

 

“Alright, so, what’s your reason for waking me up at eight in the fucking morning?” Connor rolls his eyes as the Lieutenant stumbles tiredly into his seat. “You have work this morning, Lieutenant. I thought it would be best to wake you and start your day off with a nutritional breakfast.” 

 

“Connor…”

 

“Yes, Hank?” 

 

“What the fuck is this?” 

 

The Lieutenant looks down to the half raw half burnt scrambled eggs and half burnt toast on his plate. 

 

“Oh, uh. I don’t know how to cook…” he admits quietly. 

 

“Why, you don’t say?” They both watch as Hank picks up a fork for the raw bit of egg to slide back down to the plate with a wet ‘ _ plop.’  _

 

“In my defense, I was not programmed with anything in relation to cooking.” Hank lets out a laugh as he tries to rub the tiredness from his eyes. “Connor, it’s scrambled eggs. You put eggs in a bowl, you add milk, stir, put it in a pan on low heat. How’d you fuck it up?” 

 

“I forgot the bowl and used an entire pan full of milk.” 

 

Hank shakes his head as he pushes the plate away. “Well, I’ve forever lost my appetite.” Connor feels a twist of guilt as he looks at the failure of a breakfast he’s created. 

 

Hank takes a second to look around the room. “Holy shit, did you clean?” 

 

Connor looks up. “Yes. I didn’t have anything better to do since I was awakened early.” He says as he gives the dog a side glance. “Shit, Con, you don’t gotta do shit like this, you know?”

 

Connor merely shrugs as he grabs the Lieutenants plate and slides his horrid creation into the garbage disposal. “I don’t pay rent and I don’t provide use. It’s the least I can do to make me living here worth your while.” Connor hadn’t expected to hear the scoff behind him as the older man pushes himself up from the table.

 

“Con, we talked about this. I don’t care if you don’t pay rent. I’m glad to just have you here, and as long as you don’t burn down my fucking house I don’t give a shit what you do, but don’t go playing maid because you think you owe me.”

 

Connor leans against the counter as he dries his hands.

 

“I want to do this, Lieutenant. I don’t like being idle like this. Helping out helps me. I promise I’m not just “playing maid” to appease you.” 

 

Hank rolls his eyes as he fills the dogs bowl. 

 

“Fuck it, fine. Just, don’t do anything you don’t wanna. You ain’t gotta do shit for me, except cutting out the “Lieutenant” bullshit. I’m Hank at home, Connor.” 

 

“Right… Sorry Hank.” 

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m gonna get in the shower since you’re forcing me to work so early. Try not to burn anything else.” Connor can’t help but give a slight glare at the Lieutenant laughs at him as he walks to the bathroom.

 

**_You’re a failure in more ways than one._ **

 

Connor let’s out a sigh as the bathroom door clicks shut and he hears the spray turn on. He immediately begins to search for a cooking protocol when he happens upon an available one typically installed in AX model androids. 

 

**{CONFIRM DOWNLOAD?}**

 

**> [YES]  [NO]**

  
  


*****

 

||November 21, 2038||

  
  


Hank had come home much later tonight, the food Connor prepared for him was already cold.

 

He was supposed to be put on suspension for his assault on Perkins but after the android revolution they had lost half their force. Captain Fowler knew they needed all the help they could get, so Hank was let back on with nothing more than another disciplinary warning.

 

But even with the few officers returning, it wasn’t enough. This left behind a tired and overworked precinct. 

 

Some people had stayed behind to support and care for the remaining androids, while others stayed to dismantle as many androids they could get their hands on.

 

Many new cases of homicides by both humans and androids were rising. 

 

Whether it be an android murdering for revenge of mistreatment or a person killing a fellow human who supported the revolution.

 

The remains of Detroit were slowly becoming, in Hanks words, a shitshow.

 

Hank stepped in while shaking the snow off his shoes, hanging his jacket on the rack near the door. 

 

Sumo, who’s head had perked up the second he had heard the door open, had come barreling excitedly from the kitchen and towards Hank.

 

“Gah dammit- Down!” 

 

Connor smiled and returned to his task of cleaning the kitchen.

 

“How was work, Lieutenant?” 

 

Hank gave a grunt, a sour expression resting on his face. 

 

“Shitty. Barely anybody in this goddamned city yet everyday there’s some new fuckin person found on the street or some new house or store has been robbed.”

 

Hank threw a huge file of papers to the counter giving an aggravated sigh.

 

“We don’t have shit to go off of for more than half of my homicide cases and everyone’s up to the neck in bullshit right now.”

 

Connor remained quiet, listening as Hank explained the current situations at work. 

 

“Perhaps I should talk to Captain Fowler and see about a possible reinstatement. It sounds like the station really need as much help as they can get.”

 

Hank hummed in agreement before scooping spaghetti from the pot and putting them into the microwave to reheat the now cold meal.

 

Connor took this time to open the file Hank had brought home.

 

A few cases of breaking and entering had turned into a discovery of many murdered humans and androids alike. 

 

Humans all killed in different ways the androids, all drained of thirium. Some having simple long deep cuts of the body to some having full on limbs being severed off. In all three images it was the same. One human, one android. There was always some kind almost surgical looking element, androids legs attached to the humans and the androids thirum being replaced with that humans blood.

 

It didn’t take long to make the connection of what the killer was trying to say.

 

The case was closed. This relieved Connor a bit. The trial date was already set and all human victims were accounted for.

 

Just the human victims...

 

**[STRESS LEVELS 23%^]**

 

Connor closed the file and returned it to its position. 

 

Hank looked to Connor, eyes falling to his led.

 

“People can be pretty fucked up sometimes… You never really know how bad it is ‘til you investigated the shit yourself.”

 

Connor looked up tilting his head as he listened.

 

“I know there ain’t laws for androids yet but I promise we'll try this guy for both the murders of humans and androids once we can, okay?” 

 

Connor gave a half smile as he wrung his hands together.

 

**Beep Beep Beep**

 

Hank pulled out now dry and slightly microwave burnt spaghetti and set it on the table with a slight clatter.

 

“You serious about trying to get a job back at the station? I know it’s what you were made for but ya got choices now, kid. You don’t have to be a detective.”

 

Connor gave a thoughtful hum.

 

“I know, but these past few days I’ve realized how much I miss investigating and working on crime scenes. No offense but the menial tasks of housework don’t amuse me as much.” 

Hank goes to say something before Connor shoots him a wink to show he’s joking. Hank leans back into his chair a bit. “I told you already you don’t have to do shit for me or this house. That’s on you, kid.” 

 

Connor just rolls his eyes as he continues. “-I’d also like the opportunity to help the city of Detroit, for not only the issues my kind caused but myself aswell.”

 

“Ah” Hank took a large bite of his noodles, slurping up what didn’t fit. “Wait, what do you mean what you caused?”

 

_ Hank had noticed that. _

 

Connor avoided eye contact.

 

“Before my deviantion I was, as you know, the fabled “deviant hunter,” I’d like to make it up to the androids I’ve hurt along with the humans to.” 

 

Hanks eyebrows pressed together as he frowned. 

 

“Con, you ain’t gotta make up shit. You weren’t you yet. Whatever the fuck happened before doesn’t matter.”

 

**_It was all planned from the very beginning._ **

 

“Y-Yes. I suppose you’re right.”

 

“Right now you should focus on you. Find yourself or some shit.”

 

Connor leaned forward hands folded still pressed to the table. 

 

“Lieutenant, I’m sure this is something I want to do. I know who I am, and I am a detective. The second I can return to work I’d like to. Don’t worry about me, emotions won’t cloud my judgment on the field if that’s what you’re concerned for..”

 

Hanks eyes lost contact and he stared back at his plate. 

 

“If it's what you really wanna do I’ll try talking to Jeffrey tomorrow.”

 

Connors face lit up as he stood from the table. 

 

“Thank you Lieutenant.” 

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever, the least I can do since you’ve literally done nothing but cook and clean this shithole.” 

 

Hank took his plate to the sink and began to rinse it.

 

“And quit it with the Lieutenant shit! You know my name, we don’t use formalities in house!”

 

Connor smiled.

 

“Whatever you say  _ Lieutenant _ .” 

 

Hank let out an aggravated sigh before following it with a smile of his own.

 

“Fuckin’ androids…”

 

*****

 

“I come with good news, tin can!” Connor looked up from the dog that was practically smothering him in his lap to the Lieutenant standing in the doorway.

 

“Jeffrey wants me to bring you with me to the office tomorrow. He didn’t say why but I think it’s a good sign.” 

 

Connor practically beamed with excitement at the idea of finally having something to do other than sit idle, dwell upon himself, or clean. “Do you really think so?”

 

“Yeah, so have your shit ready, you’re heading out with me tomorrow.” 

 

*****

 

Connor felt a slight uneasiness as he settled himself to the couch. Hank was long asleep in the room over so he was left alone to his thoughts once again. He tried his best not to mind this of course, a quick search shows that these… Thoughts were just bits of anxiety from his newfound emotions. That was fine.

 

**_You don’t deserve to work at the precinct after your betrayal, Connor._ **

 

_ You’re a disappointment to Amanda, to the captain, to the Lieutenant, to the entire precinct- _

 

Connor shakes the thoughts away as if scratching an itch inside his skull, sighing as he sets his internal clock.

 

Hopefully this goes okay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

||November 22, 2038||

  
  


**_{24 unread messages}_ **

 

Connor closed the small notification with a sigh.

 

Markus had been trying to contact him for days. Connor hadn’t opened a single on, not wanting to show that it had been read. He knew ignoring people like this was rude, but after what happened.

 

**_It was planned from the very beginning._ **

 

He didn’t want to risk any kind of contact, even if it was just a harmless message. Any contact was too much.

 

_ He’ll confront you about what you did eventually, you can’t run from this _

 

Connor looked out the car window as he listened to Hanks complaints about how early it was for the twenty third and a half time.

 

Hank was by no means was a morning person of course, this was common knowledge known by everyone. Most people got to avoid Hank early in the day. Connor wasn’t as lucky, so he received whines about how he was tired and cranky.

 

Hank had chosen to stop at a gas station to grab a coffee before heading to the precinct, also taking the opportunity to get some gas. Hank practically fell into the car seat as he got in, roughly setting his coffee into the holder before once again starting the car.

 

“-Do you think Captain Fowler will even consider letting me back on the force? His opinion on androids has been quite unclear…”

 

_ “I’m very pleased to be working- _

 

_ Close the door on your way out.„ _

 

“From what I know he couldn’t give a shit. More on the fence then anything.”

 

Hank took a long sip from his coffee. “Hopefully he’s in a good mood this morning. Might make him ponder before telling us to get the fuck out of his office.”

 

Hank let out a hearty chuckle before looking to see Connors face become much more distressed.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine kid. We’re pretty shorthanded, I’m sure he’ll let you do something, bastards not that stupid, I mean, why else would he want you at the station?”

 

The rest of the ride to the precinct was rather quiet beside the occasional grumble from Hank about the amount of traffic.

 

Hank roughly pulled into the drive way before parking in his usual spot closest to the front doors.

 

“Just… Don’t worry too much, kay? Anybody gives you shit, tell me.”

 

Connors grinned, lifting his head. “You say that as if your disciplinary folder can fit anything more.”

 

“Whatever smartass.” 

 

They get out of the car and make their way to the precinct doors, Connor feeling a weird nervousness bubbling with each step.

 

Was he ready for this? 

 

After all, his hand in the revolution was practically a betrayal. He had also fought Gavin, leaving him passed out in the evidence room. He might walk in and be immediately assumed a threat.

 

He swallowed thickly as the door opened, a wave of warm heat flushed his face. 

 

The front desk had been noticeably empty, the previous android workers nowhere to be seen. Connor felt a growing pit in his lower half as he remembers what happened to all law enforcement and military androids.

 

_ Just another group of innocent people you’ve killed. _

 

Connor had been trying to ignore the voices gnawing at his head since the revolution. It’s constant spew of negativity we’re really beginning to get to him, shouting at him like an angel and a devil on his shoulder, except both were disembodied voices he couldn’t recognize only there to make him overthink. 

 

He couldn’t make out who the voice belonged to, sometimes it sounded like himself, sometimes like the person he was talking to, usually Hank, but other times….

 

He wasn’t going to think about her right now. Right now he had a mission of his own.

 

Hank dropped his coat to his chair and took one last sip of his coffee before turning to Connor.

 

“Alright, lemme do the talking, I've known Jeffrey awhile, maybe me backing ya up here will help your case.”

 

Connor rolled his eyes. “Lieutenant, that truly isn’t necessary, other than being a detective, I’m also programmed for be a negotiator, defusal and task demand is what I’m programmed to be best at.”

 

Connor made sure to straighten his Cyberlife jacket one more time before making his way to the glass box known as the Captain's office.

 

They weren’t many people here yet surprisingly, those were here seemed to have been there for hours before now, possible even overnight, all so caught up in their own work and sleep deprivation to even notice the androids presence. Even Fowler hadn’t looked up from his desk as they entered.

 

Connor was grateful for this, he had been worried about possible hostility, though witnessing a practically dead office wasn’t the greatest thing either.

 

“Hello Captain.”

 

Fowler lifted his head and squinted his eyes.

 

He looked exhausted.

 

“Hank, what the fuck is the android doin’ in my office?”

 

Well, that probably wasn’t a good sign.

 

“Decided today was a good day for a ‘your pet to work’ day, course I brought him.”

 

Hank laughs at his joke as Jeffrey gave a faint eye roll.

 

“Uh, but, yeah, you told me to bring him. Never said why, but we actually were hoping to talk to you anyways.” 

 

“I was looking to see about a reinstatement, Captain. I’ve seen how short handed your staff has been, and since my kind has caused many of the precincts…. Issues… I thought maybe I could lend a hand along in some of the ongoing investigations.”

 

Fowler nodded before looked at Connor.

 

“Listen, with everything happening, I’d love to throw a badge at you so you could get some shit done around here, but I can’t.” He scrubbed a hand over his face and shook his head. “You guys have no laws dictating your abilities or responsibilities in the workplace, you don’t get paid… This whole fucking city is still in a lockdown, barely half the department is here. I can’t help you, there’s too much happening. I called you here to check up on you, talk to you about a reinstatement  _ after  _ proper laws are put in place, your plastic ass helped quite a bit with the old fuck next to ya thought maybe hiring you  _ when I can _ would be a smart idea.” 

 

Connor lowered his head.

 

“Thank you for your-“

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Jeffrey. We need Connor right now. Everybody here is a fuckin’ zombie and this kids a walking forensics lab, so whatever shit you got against androids I suggest shoving that shit somewhere and reconsidering-”

 

“-Hank, I can’t do anything. This isn’t  fucking biase, we were just on the verge of a fucking civil war. I can’t pay him, I can’t cover his damages, and I don’t have any connections to Cyberlife. Something happens to him, I’m not gonna he the one explaining.”

 

Connor could see Hank bite back, looking like he might start a full argument over his Captains insistence that Connor will just be a piece of technology he can’t pay to replace. 

 

Hank hadn’t been wrong about him remaining on the fence. Though he saw Connor really did help Hank he could also see the idea of costs and past use of him as nothing more than a valuable piece of technology cloudy any sympathy. It was strange to witness his contradictions to him as not a person and a machine. 

 

“Then just… How about something under the table? They ain’t got rights yet, but there ain’t no law saying he can’t tag along and help, he’s still just a piece oF technology according to your books.”

 

The captain leaned back in his seat, considering this. 

 

“Fine, I give up, but if he fucks anything up it’s your ass Anderson. Now, get the fuck out of my office before I change my mind.” 

 

Connor felt a small spark in his chest. 

 

Sure, he didn’t have a label for his work just yet, and sure, it probably wasn’t legal, but he was going to be able to help people now. 

 

“Thank you, Captain, I truly appreciate this, I won’t let you down.”

 

Fowler looked up, brows furrowed, almost not expecting the android to respond so positively. Connor knew his slight excitement had been visible, but he felt as if it was justified.

 

“I…- get to work you to. Lotta shit to do.”

 

He turned to his computer and gestured his hand to the door.

 

Connor walked with a small pep in his step, being sure to close the door on his way out.

 

“It ain’t detective, but it’s somethin’. Hopefully we can get you more than that once some laws get negotiated.”

 

Connor gave a nod.

 

“I’m more than pleased with just tagging along, the fact that I was allowed to be here at all was nice.”

 

Hank sits into his desk chair, booting up his computer.

 

Connor tilts his head noticing the anti-android slogans had been removed from his terminal, he also notices the large stack of papers on his desk, appearing to be new.

 

Connor moves and sits at the empty desk beside him. 

 

“Thank you for helping me with the Captain.”

 

Hank swallowed the coffee in his mouth and smiled and shrugged.

 

“Ain’t nothin’ to thank me for. Just tryna get one of the greats back on the force is all.”

 

Connor smiled, turning to his terminal.

 

“Could you send me what information you have on recent cases?” Connor asks, turning his head slightly.

 

“Yeah, gimme a sec.”

 

A few folders popped up and onto the screen, Connor interfaced and began searching through their current cases.

 

Although the city was supposed to be evacuated, no real precautions had been taken to ensure the clearing of Detroit. Not that Connor didn’t understand, the military had many different things to focus on, but because of this, this left many new issues from those choosing to stay. 

 

Those who stayed were usually the homeless, those who couldn’t find a way out of the city, others had been supporters of the Markus’ demonstration, taking in androids and a few humans to help them until the evacuation was lifted.

 

Others though…

 

Many people had been taking the almost barren city to their advantage, stealing from shops and causing disorderly conducts, while some had been stealing from Cyberlife warehouses and using the thirum for new batches of red ice, some killing anything that moved. 

 

There was a file Connor opened that had an old woman walking with her android a few days after the revolution. She had been carrying a few food items when she was attacked by a man who seemed to be intoxicated. 

 

He killed the woman and the android.

 

Connor sat back in his seat. 

 

That case had been closed, ruled out as nothing more than an isolated incident, though it still made Connors insides twist. 

 

The images had shown that the android was beaten in the head with some kind of blunt object. 

 

Connor didn’t miss the quote from the attacker mentioning the androids reluctance to fight back.

 

“You okay there, Connor?”

 

Connor broke the connection and looked to Hank, concern openly splayed on his face.

 

“Yes… Just, some of the files are rather troubling. I was just processing some of the closed cases.”

 

Hank gave a soft hum of acknowledgement.

 

“Would you like another cup of coffee?” Connor asked as he stood.

 

“I ain’t gonna order you around. You don’t need to get me a coffee, kid.” 

 

“You didn’t ask me to, I asked you. I wanted to stand for a few minutes, possibly bring you back something.” 

 

Hank furrowed his brows before waving his hand.

 

“Eh, fuck, sure.”

 

Connor gave the Lieutenant a small smile before heading to the break room.

 

He began filling the small machine with water and adding the filter before hearing someone enter behind him.

 

“Oh great. The fuckin’ plastics back.”

 

Gavin. 

 

Of course.

 

Connor chooses to remain passive, continuing what he was doing without turning to properly greet the detective.

 

“Good morning Detective Reed.” 

 

He can practically hear his eye roll from the man as he moves into the room.

 

Gavin steps up behind him resting his elbow on the counter.

 

“So, they fuck you doin’ back here tinman? You weren’t one of the lucky few to get torn apart, huh?”

 

The pot began to loudly brew the coffee. Connor turned his head to regretfully meet the detectives gaze.

 

“No. I was not. I’m sure my presence proves that point more than enough.”

 

He snarls, standing back up, a sudden hostility forming to his face and posture.

 

“Listen smart ass, after the shit you and that fuckin’ old man pulled, you’re lucky to even be standing here.” He says, pointing a finger in the android's face.

 

“Just cause the fuckin’ news stays you hunks of metal can feel doesn’t change a fuckin’ thing, so if you fuckers really can think,” Gavin is almost completely in his face now. “-you better stay out of my way if you know what’s best for you.”

 

Gavin roughly shoved Connor back with enough force that a slight pain radiated his skin as it connected to the counter. He watched as Gavin stormed out, himself being left almost unable to comprehend what just happened.

 

**[STRESS LEVELS: 39%^]**

 

That was stupid. He knows he’s stronger than Gavin. That fear, that uptick in his stress, illogical. If he won a fight with him unarmed once he can do it again-

 

**_Ding_ **

 

Oh. 

 

The coffee was done, he had almost forgotten why he had been here.

 

Connor grabbed the small styrofoam cup and filled it with fresh coffee, adding a small packet of sugar before lightly stirring it.

 

He straightened his jacket before taking the cup and walking back to the main floor, avoiding turning his glance to Gavin’s desk as he handed the warm cup to Hank.

 

“Thanks kid.”

 

Hanks takes a sip before looking back up to Connor, a frown creasing his face.

 

“You sure you’re alright?”

 

Connor stays quiet, deciding that keeping his recent exchange to himself.

 

Connor sits back at his desk without looking to his partner.

 

“Of course Lieutenant. You should get back to work.”

 

Before he can say anything Connor reconnects with the monitor, effectively causing the Lieutenant to not press, he hears a few grumbles before the chair swivels back around.

 

Connor felt bad he hadn’t told the Lieutenant about what happened, but he knows that he can handle these things himself. He knows telling the older man would only anger him. Besides, it hadn’t been the worst thing his kind had been through. He could handle a little rough up from a colleague, he knows he had enough power to disable him if he truly wanted.

 

Still, he can’t help but feel hurt by the exchange. 

 

He chooses to ignore the remainder of his thoughts as he returns to work.

 

He had more important things to worry about.

 

*****

  
  


“Jesus, my head fucking hurts..” Hank says as he presses his palm to forehead. “I hate doing paperwork..”

 

Connor looked up from the dishes he had been washing as Hank took a bite from the stir fry Connor had made for him.

 

“Yes… Filing paperwork is rather unpleasant, isn’t it?”

 

“Huh, yeah, that’s one way of putting it.” 

 

Connor dried his hands as he sat at the table, Hank pushing his plate from him and resting his head further into his hands.

 

“So, how was your first day at work as a free man? Was all the excitement well placed?”

 

Connor huffed a sigh. “It wasn’t terrible, but…” Connor visibly hesitated. “I was hoping we’d be doing more. Filing paperwork for closed cases isn’t really the thing I was made for. It’s lack luster and dull. I’m made to be on the field.”

 

“Yeah, well, that’s work for ya. It’s only fun like maybe 2% of the time, and in our field saying that makes you a sociopath.” 

 

Connor shook his head. 

 

“I’m not saying I dislike my “job” Hank, I’m just saying I’m eager for Fowler to let us return to actual cases.”

 

Hank gave a thoughtful hum.

 

“Yeah, bein’ on desk duty s’probably my fault, sorry kid. Usually Jeffrey sticks misbehaving assholes, such as myself, in their desks to file shit.”

 

“That’s probably not why, it might be because I have no placement in the DPD quite yet.”

 

Hank stood and put his plate in the sink. 

 

“Alright. Enough of work bullshit. How about we watch a movie or something?”

 

Connor smiled before seating himself on the couch, Sumo jumping up to join them.

 

“TV, on.”

 

The TV had been on the sports channel before Hank began to switch it, flipping it from channel to channel much quicker than Connor thought could be comprehensive to a human.

 

_ “Now when making the perfect raspberry tart you want to-“ _

 

**_Click._ **

 

_ “Mom, I’m pregnant, and Daniels the father-“ _

 

**_Click._ **

 

_ “Yeah, I’m crabby, and you wanna know why-?“ _

 

**_Click._ **

 

_ “Score tied neck and neck at-“ _

 

**_Click._ **

 

_ “More information coming soon as the president decides to lift Detroit’s evacuation plan-“ _

 

Connor felt his led shift red as he tapped Hank and told him to go back.

 

_ “After a few weeks of the city being almost completely shut down, President Warren is signing a lift of the lockdown tomorrow evening. Plans of Android law negotiations are to take place soon after.” _

 

“Welp, guess we’re not gonna have to worry about bein’ stuck at our desks for long, huh?”

 

_ “The Android leader, known as Markus, has begun speaking to the president about a meeting in the White House to properly negotiate terms, we still lack proper info but this appears to be taking place next week. Now, for the weather-“ _

 

Hank turns down the volume before giving a side glance to Connor, searching for a reaction waiting for the android to say something first.

 

Connor stayed quiet as he reflected on the events that had taken place in Detroit as Hank decides he should speak first.

 

“Looks like shits going into motion. Took them long enough, fuckers always draggin’ their feet…”

 

Connor gave a small smile. 

 

“It hasn’t been that long Hank, the success of the revolution only took place eleven days ago. I’m surprised things are happening so quickly.”

 

**_{27 unread messages}_ **

 

Connor gave the notification a mental wave.

 

“I just hope this city doesn’t become more of a shitshow than it already has been.” The Lieutenant says as he looks out the window and at the slight flurry of the snow.

 

“Whatever happens, I’m sure the DPD can handle it.”

 

“Eh. Probably. You got a movie in mind you wanna watch tonight?”

 

Connors led began to spin as he thinks about the different possibilities for what they could watch.

 

“I saw something the other day in your box of movies, I thought it looked interesting.”

 

“Go grab it then.”

 

Connor stood and moved to the shelf behind the couch as he grabs down a box of movies. He grabs out a case with a little brown robot on it holding a plant, the word “WALL•E” on the top.

 

Connor sits on the couch and hands it to Hank who immediately responds with a snort.

 

“Of course the android picks a robot movie.”

 

Connor rolled his eyes. 

 

“Says the man who insisted on us watching ‘IRobot.’”

 

“Eh, fuck you. Will Smith is a legend and that movie is art.” Hank says as he stands to put the movie in.

 

He smiled as the movie starts and the dog curls closer to his side.

 

Connor feels himself relax a bit for the first time in days. Smiling in content as he watches the little brown robot roll across the screen.

 

Maybe things weren’t as bad as he thought after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

||November 23, 2038||

  
  


“You’re how old?!” The Lieutenant asks from his desk, eyes still wide. 

 

“I said I’m only four months old, though I’m sure you heard me the first time.” Connor says, the sides of his lips slightly tugged into a smirk. 

 

“How, what is–“ he shakes his head for a second. “Say I wanted to go to a bar right now, could you like, not go in?”

 

“I’m meant to look like an adult, Hank, and my age and species didn’t stop me from entering a bar last time but I think it would be unwise to leave right now given that we've only just arrived.” 

 

“Eh. It’s never to early to leave for a drink.” 

 

Connor rolls his chair to better face his desk to give the Lieutenant a look, the “you better be joking or we’re going to be having a long discussion when we get home” look. 

 

“It’s 9:35am on a Tuesday afternoon. I doubt drinking would be acceptable by human standards.” 

 

“Aye, come on, I’m yanking your chain. Don’t start with your passive aggressive snarky bullshit.” He says, cross his arms.

 

“Correction, my response was just aggressive, I could be more passive aggressive if you’d like?” Connor says, a fake yet mischievous smile on his face. 

 

“God, no thank you. Got enough of that shit from my mother back in the day, so stop it with your sass and get to work.” 

  
  


*****

 

Tonight Hank was mindlessly watching whatever the tv decided to play while Connor finished tidying the kitchen and cleaning up the remnants of the stir fry he had made. Connor was thankful for his new program, cooking and cleaning was now something he did easy, like it was coded into his hands directly, elegantly doing what he needed them to do without further thought. It was effective, but for some reason Connor found himself feeling guilty that he had taken the easy way out, the possible experiences and fun he could have had learning to do something new.

 

Hank had tried to help tonight but Connor managed to shoo him from the kitchen. He wanted some time to think to himself, scrubbing the counters until his elbows locked sometimes helped.

 

Thanksgiving was this Thursday he realizes almost out of nowhere. It hits him harder when he realizes this will be the first holiday he has been active during. Sure, Halloween had passed almost a month ago now, but he wasn’t “awake” for that, he was still in a little cubicle locker in Cyberlifes warehouse.

 

Did Hank celebrate Thanksgiving? He shoots down the question as he guesses the man probably doesn’t celebrate any family related holidays. Thanksgiving was a day spent with family, so it would make sense if he didn’t. Connor feels his mood sour a bit at the thought of Hank spending every holiday alone in his home, nothing more to keep him company than the Saint Bernard and his hard liquor.

 

Perhaps he could use what money he has left over from his Cyberlife account to buy something nice to make? It would be a nice gesture he supposed, but it’s likely Hank would only feel guilty that Connor couldn’t enjoy a meal with him properly or even just become down from the memories of him and his son.

 

“Con, you alright? You’ve been standing there a good, I don’t know, five minutes staring at nothing?” 

 

Connor blinks and pulls his attention to the questioning voice on the couch. “Yes, I was just thinking actually.” Connor walks over into the living room, seating himself on the recliner, a rare placement for him. “Yeah? About?” Hank takes the open beer he had on the table and takes a sip before setting it back down.

 

“Thanksgiving is in a few days, I was wondering if it’s something worth celebrating after recent events.” He says, looking carefully at the Lieutenant's reaction. He surprisingly held little none, instead just leaning back a bit in him seat. “Haven’t really thought much about it. Usually it’s just one of those days that pass me by like it’s nothing. I’m surprised you of all people seem interested in a holiday about eating.” He narrows his eyes. “But, knowing you, you’re going to give me a long convoluted sappy bullshit excuse as to why you think it’d be fun to celebrate and somehow manage to guilt me into allowing you to fuck up my kitchen for a meal only I can enjoy. Am I getting close, here?”

  
  


No wonder he was top of his class, Connor thinks to himself. He hesitates and only comes up with lacking responses. “I  _ can  _ eat, I just can’t  _ taste _ .” Connor says, as if that would change anything. 

 

“And I thought that it might be nice to celebrate my first official holiday as a person doing something with you, even if it’s just me cooking and talking with you at the dinner table for a little while.”

 

Hank looks defeated, much quicker than Connor would have expected. “Fine, fine. We can head to the store later and pick up some stuff. I heard the Meijers just opened back up in Woodward down by eight mile, we could go there. There’s also the Kroger in Dearborn. That ones closer, probably cheaper, too.” He suggests. 

 

“Thank you. I’m glad you’ve decided to be less uptight and allow yourself to be apart of something that is hopefully enjoyable.” 

 

“What? Uptight? No, no, you,  _ of all people _ , are calling me that? Mr. “Fancy android from Cyberlife who never wears anything but a stupid tie and fucking velcro shoes and speaks like an encyclopedia?”

 

Connor just rolls his eyes. “Oh my Lieutenant, you’ve truly struck a nerve with your mockery, how ever will I carry on knowing I dress better and have a more professional mindset than you?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever smartass. Grab whatever shit you need, we’re heading out.” 

 

*****

 

It was about six at night when they left, they had taken an early morning at the precinct as opposed to coming in later and having to work later into the day, they worked from five to five, and Hank wasn’t happy for most of the early hours of the day.

 

It was surprising to see the Lieutenant so eager to hop into the car and want to go out and into the city when he had claimed he’d prefer to be asleep at this moment. 

 

The drive was relatively quiet, banter occasionally transpiring between the two and rare ask to change the station per Hanks request, but other than that it was enjoyably silent. 

  
  


Connor was so focused on his thoughts that he almost missed the Lieutenant driving past Kroger and continuing down the road. 

 

“Lieutenant? You passed the store.” 

 

“I know.” He replies cooly. 

 

Connor shifts a bit uncomfortably. “Then where are we going?” He asks.

 

“Jesus kid, you act like I’m gonna drive to the middle of nowhere and drop you off, didn’t think I was creepy enough to give off that kinda vibe,” he says with a lift chuckle. “We’re heading to the mall before it closes, Krogers is open all night, it can wait, place a few more miles from here, hardly in business but I want you to get some clothes.” 

 

Connor tilts his head, led cycling as he realizes this is why the Lieutenant was so eager to leave. It was no secret he hated Connors clothes, maybe not because it was android wear, but just the eye drawing and demeaning labels it held. Hanks said a few times that it’s bothered him. Connor was hurt at first, thinking Hank was insecure about his friendship with an android but learned just as quickly he just didn’t like to see him as just a machine anymore, and instead wanting him to be his own individual.

 

Connor tried to ignore the small voice in his ears reminding him that he  _ is  _ a machine and that’s there no use hiding it. 

 

Connor isn’t ashamed of being an android of course, his people were strong, skillful, and patient. He’s proud to bare his led but the simplest way Connor could explain his insecurities was that he just didn’t like himself. Connor was ashamed of himself as an individual, as the Deviant Hunter, but not himself as a species or an android. Connor remembers trying to explain this to Hank when he asked about why he kept the led. It made him uncomfortable, the idea of removing it just to hide his identity, even if sometimes he knows it would be easier.

 

“Hank, you really don’t need to buy me anything, I’m more than happy with what I have, you truly don’t have to spend any money on me.” He says, straightening his posture.

 

“I don’t really see a problem-“

 

“You skimp around in Cyberlife bullshit and twenty year old t-shirts, kid. It’s a fuckin’ problem.”

“Con, you got two outfits. The bullshit light show you call a suit, and the shit I gave you for when you do your power down thingie.”

 

“Stasis.” 

 

“Whatever.” 

 

A beat passes before the man sighs. “Look, just think of it like this, a nice gesture for a nice gesture. You’re making me a nice dinner and I’m buying you clothes in return. Fair trade. Don’t think about it too much, alright?” 

 

Connor pouts for a moment as he takes in his words. He doesn’t really have a choice it seems…

 

“Alright.” 

 

“Good, ‘cause we’re here,” Hank says as he pulls into a parking spot. “Welcome to Fairlane Town Center-“

 

Connor takes a second to take in the building. He notes the cigarette buds littering the ground and the slight ware in the buildings outwalls. People don’t maintain this place very well he assumes.

 

“Before you start the inside isn’t as shitty.” Hank says with a chuckle.

 

“Come, let’s get your plastic ass some new threads before I freeze out here.”

 

*****

 

There are way more options than Connor had been anticipating. Of course, he knew it would be a lot, but now this overwhelming. Even with the low amounts of people he still feels as if he’s being watched as he steps through the automatic doors.

 

“Take a look around,” Hank says, lightly pushing the android along.

 

Connor timidly walks from rack to rack, completely unsure of his tastes. Hank watched him circle the store maybe six times and still hold no items. 

 

“Alright, uh, how about this.” 

 

Hank stopped Connors obsessive scan through the store.

 

“What’s your favorite color?”

 

Connor felt his led shift.

 

“I like blue and black, I think.”

 

“Alright, that’s a start. What kind of clothes have you liked to wear so far?” 

 

“I enjoy wearing your sweatshirts, they are soft, large, and comfortable, but I also like my white Cyberlife shirt and jacket. It’s professional and clean looking in an aestical sense.”

 

Hank gave a smile as he pointed to a rack tucked in the corner.

 

“Go wild then.”

 

Connor looked around once again and managed to pick up some things. 

 

He had a couple of sweatshirts, a few t-shirts, jeans, and some plain dressy work shirts, much like the one he was wearing underneath his Cyberlife issued jacket. Connor could tell Hank didn’t expect to see a pastel jumper catch his eye. 

 

Connor shifted through the light colored materials before grabbing a few and adding them to the cart.

 

They had about everything they needed, Connor manages to slip in socks and underwear in without the man noticing him doing so.

 

“I believe I’m ready to go.”

 

“Ah- nope, you gotta try those on.”

 

Connor looked back to the cart and tilted his head.

 

“That really isn’t necessary. I know my exact measurements and body sizes, therefore I don’t need to double check whether or not the clothing items fit.”

 

Connor could practically hear Hanks eye roll as he continued to push the cart.

 

“It ain’t about if they fit, I mean sure, that’s half of it, it’s also to see if you like how they look. Not all clothes look good on everyone.” 

 

Hank takes a seat as Connor gingerly steps into the fitting room.

 

He takes a few moments to take in his appearance properly.

 

His hair had a weird curl to its edges. How had he not noticed this? He runs a hand through his hair before picking up the clothing, being sure to genuinely take in his appearance after he tries on each item.

 

It was weird to be changing like this, seeing himself in any other outfit than his uniform or a borrowed article of clothing from Hank. He really liked the things he picked out, he felt nice when looking at his figure, he seemed less like a machine like this.

 

Once satisfied he returns to his former clothing and steps out to see Hank wasn’t there.

 

“Lieutenant?” 

 

Must have wandered off, he supposed. Connor was about to seat himself into the bench near the waiting room before being interrupted.

 

“Didn’t think I’d see the display models walkin’ around today.” 

 

A man stands from his place on the bench before approaching Connor.

 

“So, they’re even lettin’ plastics roam our stores now, huh?”

 

**[STRESS LEVELS: 31%^]**

 

Connor tries to ignore the almost seemingly permanent rise in his stress levels as the man smirks and takes another step forward.

 

“So what’s stoppin’ me from putting your pretty little plastic ass right back up on that there display?”

 

“Sir, after the recent law changes I highly recommend you-“

 

Suddenly Connors shirt is being pulled forward by the man as his sarcastic smile stays in place.

 

“Eventually you fuckers will know your place, you’re lucky new laws are in place ‘cause if they weren’t I’d tear you apart right here, make you a piece of modern art, you’d make a real nice coat hangar.”

 

The man steps back before spitting in Connors face, walking away with a satisfied grin.

 

“Hey, sorry kid, had to piss, and- are you alright?”

 

Connor wipes the saliva from his face. 

 

“Yes Lieutenant, I’m okay.”

 

“What the fuck happened, your shits all wrinkled now and I definitely ain’t ignore whatever the fuck was just on your face.”

 

Connor shook his head as he once again removes the items from the cart. “Just another person who disapproves of androids is all. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Connor tries to walk forward before he feels a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Con, you know what I said about fighting back. I ain’t kidding, some fucker comes at you I expect cops to be here because you whooped someone’s ass so hard they fucking disappear into another dimension.”

 

Connor lowers his head only to straighten it back up and adjust himself.

 

“You know I can’t do that. We have an image. I won’t ruin it because of a few mean words and spit.”

 

Hank pats his shoulder before helping him with the clothes.

 

“Just… Be more careful with yourself.” 

 

They stand at the door as it scans their items, Hank types in his credit card number to the large door device before it chirps and lets them on their way, automatic doors squeaking at they step back into the crisp nights air.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! I felt like a small moment like this would be important to the story and give you all a slight idea of where it’s heading.

||November 26, 2038||

  


Connor was in the room alone, wherever this room may be, clutching a gun tightly in his hands, finger at the ready to pull the trigger. To shoot at what? He doesn’t know, but what he does know is that the static ringing in his ears, strings of code flying around him, the quiet inaudible whispers– this wasn’t normal.

  


He continues to walk, seeming to get nowhere, each step a worthless waste of movement as he continues to scour the unmoving dark room. He swears he hears a faint crunch of snow with every step, but he can’t be sure, each new sound overtaking the smallest details he tries to use.

  


**_WW914oCZdmUgYm̙̅V̀j̻̃b̈2̯̑1͔̋lĬ̫̖G̡̠̊9͕̱̞i͊c̎2̘̦̱̾9̱̃̍̑̓s̭̯̙Z̜̖͉͂X͈̠̞̩͆̊R̤̪͈̉̽͛̐͝l̟̩̹͇̍̾̈́̍̍͠ͅL̛͖͔̯̑̿̏́ͅC̜͙̩͔͚̠̠̀̈́͊͠B͎͗̓D̢̛̙̰̘̘̞͓̀̇̅̏b̥̭̘̲̜̈͆̇̓2͋̈́͂̈́5̫̒̓́̓̀̄̔̏͘ủ̺̥̣͗͑̕͘͟b͙̫͊̐͐̐̑3̿͐̏̿̋͐̌I̧͚͚̞͒͑̽̀̚u̹͓̞͙̠̦͂̑́̓͑̚͟_ **

  
  


“Who’s there?” He turns his head, his voice steady and stern, hiding the uneasiness he felt spreading in his thirium pump.

 

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on him, pulling him back. His senses are struck with the feeling of a harsh cold, the sickening sweet smell of roses, and the bitter taste of thirium when he feels the wind knocked itself out of him.

  


**_SWYgeW91IGxldCBtZSB̧̐i͒Y͙WNr̰̂İGĺ̩̦u̽Î͋H̦̯d̨͍̀̐͊l̂̀͒I̬Ĝ̱͓̼̕Ń̡̩̫̕h͚͡͝b̟̮̠̲̅̊̒̕i̋͝B̗͠z̟͙̅̉̄̑d́̾̀G̙͂͂̆͊͠l̨̿ś̩͎͔̯͕͍͋̽͊͐b̝͆̂͌́̅͡C̡̝̹̼͠B̨̯̺̻̼͗͂̆͒̑ͅm̱͇͔̀a̬̞͖̐̉̌͊̓͗̚X͔̗̬͚͙́͂̋͟g̻͕͓̣͍͓̓̎g̹̟̻͎̲̠̝̀͋̉d̳̲̪̂̉G̞͉͇̱͇̲̀h̫̏̈́͛̈̿̏͆̐p̜̔̋͒̌͗̈́̌̇͑̚c̢̬̻͖̻̜̭̀̎͋̅y̨͔̝͇̭͍4̧͖̰̖̗̣̱̞͓̂̈́̑́̈͆̈͟_ **=̪̏̓̃̂̚͟

  


He can’t breathe, his gun clatters from his hands and he falls to the floor he can’t see, his knees creating a loud noise as the two connect.  Before he can recognize them a pair of hands is reaching out once more, this time with much more force. Connor resists, pulling himself up, pushing himself back as hard as he can, forcing breathes in and out harshly even though they do nothing for him.

 

**_U3RvcCByZXNpc3RpbmcsI͉̔H̼̐d̯l͐I̛G̛hhd͚̪͛m͇̎͜͠Úg̯̞̐Y̅͒͂S̤̾̋̀B̏ţ̯̬̂̕͠ǎ̀͘X̭͝N̘̱̭̦̑z̗̈́á͔́͐̈́W̫͈9̟̘͓̱̻̏͋̉́͡u̐̌́İ͐H̨͓R̝̠̣̚͘v̭I͐̓̈G̰F̨̟̣̞͈́͛̀̿͊͘ͅj̇͌͒Y̥͈͂̓̓̓͊2̢͉̮͖̦̺̑̆̉̈̃9̰͔̜̻͐̊̋̊̑̆͟͠t̲̞̀̅͗̀̋̌̿͝c̖G̡̘̳̟̗͉͙̖̾̂̆͐̊̌̚̕x͔͙̗͙̫͓̤̄̀͐̾͑̄͒͜p̪̅ċ̠̱͍̓̍͟2̛̅̿̀̈g̭̲͍͈͠ͅű̝̗͍͉̖͓̰̙̣̠̐̒̑͌͜_ **

  


Things go blurry as he reaches a wall, a slight red glow appearing behind him when his back pressed against it. Before the coded figure could return form he feels the floor beneath him give way to a cold and wet darkness in which he can’t even see himself, he floats in the nothingness, suffocating, trying to reach the surface when it all eventually fades away.

 

*****

 

Connor sits up with a harsh gasp, the air around him weighing heavier than it ever has, his artificial breathes escaping his lips fast and wildly.

  


_9         3VI_

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY v**

_N_ _FC T    RA L_

  


Connor tries his best to shake it away, it’s been awhile since he’s been made aware of his instability. He thought that would disable itself after his deviancy.

 

**!!WARNING!!**

 

**[CHASSIS OVER RECOMMENDED TEMPERATURE, REDIRECTING THIRIUM FLOW]**

 

He needs some air, sitting in this room only making him feel more and more trapped, he stands and heads outside, sighing as the cold air splashed over the intense growing heat on his skin.

 

He sits on the porch step, watching his exhales become a fine mist before him.

 

He’s out for a long time, or maybe not, he wasn’t really sure, but he almost didn’t notice the door opening and a person sitting beside him.

 

Connor decided to remain quiet as he looks up at the stars glittering above him. Hank takes this as a hint and instead looks up with him.

 

“It’s rare you see the stars anymore, especially in a place like Detroit. Enjoy it while you can. Light pollution comin’ back with each new person coming home and turning on their lights.” He smiles as he takes another long drag on his cigarette, his crystallized breathe and smoke vanishing in the air with each exhale.

 

“Know any constellations?” Hank finally asks, briefly looking back to Connor.

 

Connor closes his eyes for a moment. Hank almost visibly gives up when Connor opens his eyes once more.

 

“I was going to search for some but I’m guessing that’s not what you want.” Connor practically hears Hanks eye roll from the few feet separating them.

 

“Alright, lets make some up then.”

 

They spent a few minutes staring at the sky. “Aye, that one right there, it’s a dude with a sword-“ Connor tries to see where Hank is pointing only to just see a cluster of stars.

 

“Uh, I don’t believe I see it.” Hank lets out a small laugh as he puts his cigarette out, a small hiss as the ashes meet the cold snow. “You can’t look at it as a whole, don’t just register it as groups of stars, connect them individually.” Connor nods and tries again.

 

“Oh! I see it! Kinda?” Hank lets out a laugh at the android.

 

“When I was a kid me and my dad would do this, make up our own and give them a story. Why don’t you try?”

 

Connor feels his led shift as he thinks of the thousands of possibilities of a tale he could create for this starman but instead seems none of them worth saying. “Perhaps you should start.”

 

Hank rolls his eyes as he looks back up to the stars. “Well uh, he’s got a sword, so he’s a warrior or something… uh-“

 

“Wonderful story.”

 

“Shut up asshole, lemme think, I’m getting there.”

 

He scoffs and looks for a moment.

 

“He’s a warrior for a hidden group of people, he and-“ Hank points and connects stars from across the sky, “-his trusted steed protect people from murderous assholes in the name of… Something...”

 

Connor let’s out a small laugh. “That’s it? That’s the worst story I’ve ever heard. That’s just the revolution in a nutshell, Lieutenant.”

 

“Whatever, steed.”

 

Connor raises an eyebrow. “What makes me the steed? I’m the one who converted the androids, you‘re the steed, steed.”

 

The Lieutenant gives a fake offended expression, gasping exasperatedly at the androids words. “Fine then asshole, come up with something better!”

 

Connor suddenly regrets his words as he looks up to the sky, scouring for a figure before he finally points to the sky.

 

“See there? It’s a bird.” Connor says eventually. “And next to it? A fish and a bear.” Hank nods as he follows the androids fingers while he connects them, pointing to the one in the middle of the fish a bird to start.

 

“The bear is a big and vicious animal. It can kill and eat whatever it pleases, it could stalk its prey and rip it to shreds before it can escape… But sometimes the bear can be passive, kind, friendly. Each bear is different. Gentle panda bears, passive polar bears, aggressive grizzly bears, sometimes they can even be soft plush toys. All different, they don’t all want to hurt and tear apart everything they come along although they can appear intimidating at first glance.”

 

Connor smiles for a moment as he thinks of his first greeting with Hank to now, how angry and aggressive he had been to him, and now he was protective and kind. “What about the fish?”

 

“The fish is happy and free. Swimming in the water, only few still taken from the ocean to be bred in tanks. The fish is beautiful and hurts no one. They are innocent, a free spirit.”

 

“And the bird?”

 

Connor sighs. “The bird is caged. It’s wings are clipped and feet are tied, only left to open its throat to sing, the bird sings for freedom but is met with nothing. The bird will never be free, it will never fly happily in the sky, or swim naturally with the fish, or live calmly with the bears, both kinds despise the bird. The bears hate the birds for eating the fish, causing some to starve, and the fish hates the bird because they stalk them as prey, eating them.”

 

Connor feels his breathe hitch slightly. “The bird belongs in the cage, and is lost without that cage. Even while some escaped there enclosure there’s one bird who will never fly, who will never meet the intended luxury of its life…”

 

“Con…”

 

Connor shakes his head, panicked as he realized how closely he replicated the story to his outlook.. “But that’s alright, because… That bird is okay with staying with what’s familiar and- and it-“

 

Connor feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks down in an attempt to hide his led.

 

“Hey… Look. I ain’t no genius but I can put a story together…” Hanks eyes soften a bit as the wind blows his hair slightly farther into his face. “Whatever thoughts you got goin’ on, you can talk about it with me. I know I haven’t really been the most… “Friendly” person to you in the past but if somethings bothering you, I’m here.”

 

Connor thinks for a moment, realizing that he himself hadn’t even known what was really bothering him. All he knew was he felt a growing pit within him, one that was slowly affecting how he thought more and more.

 

“I’ve been having weird visions while I’ve been in stasis, akin to a human nightmare, except more real. Like a simulation if you will, except I can feel, taste, and smell as if it were all really there, all really happening. Sometimes I feel the lasting affects of them when I come out of stasis. They’ve.. Gotten worse.”

 

Hank hums in acknowledgement. “Yeah, I know how shit like that can be. Nightmares can make you feel like you haven’t slept in days even if you slept a full night, they can fuck up your psyche, how you act, make you paranoid about shit you didn’t even think you cared about.”

 

Hank pulls out another cigarette from his jacket. “I wouldn’t have thought you were a smoker, Lieutenant.” Connor adds with a smirk. “Yeah, well I wouldn’t have taken you to be a snarky lil’ prick but look where assumptions got us.”

 

They let the silence fall once more, both pondering at the stars twinkling above them, taking them in for what might be the last time for awhile.

 

“Ya know Connor… All those animals you listed, all of them have cages of their own.” Connor stays quiet, continuing to focus on his thoughts. “The fish? In a tank. The bear? Zoo enclosure. The bird?”

 

“A cage.” Connor finishes.

 

“Exactly. Everyone’s being stopped by somethin’, but it doesn’t have to be that way. People break through the thresholds built around them all the time, becoming who they want.”

 

“Cages aren’t always just physical. Some can be but some, like mine, can be emotional, like I’m trapped in my own head, ya know? It’s like that for a lot of people. It takes a strong person to break the walls and bars down, and whatever cage you got yourself in kid, you’ll get out of it. Eventually.”

 

For the first time that night Connor feels like led cycle back to blue. He smiles to himself. “Thank you, Hank.”

 

“For what? Being a wise old fart?”

 

Connor rolls his eyes. “If that’s what you want to refer “cheering me up” as instead, then fine. Thank you for being a wise old fart, Lieutenant.”

 

Hank stands up, throwing his second cigarette into the snow. “Don’t mention it. Now, it’s late. Get your robo ass back to sleep, alright?”

 

Connor nods. “I’ll be in in a few minutes. Goodnight, Lieutenant.”

 

Hank mumbles a goodnight as he walks back inside, closing the door behind him.

 

Connor takes one last look up at the stars before brushing the snow off the back of his pants and standing. He can’t help but rub his hands together as if he was still in the cold swell of darkness that was his nightmare.

 

He looks at his hands as he rubs them together, a faint pit of guilt within him that he can’t place, one that is restricting almost all of his thoughts. Maybe he has built a cage of his own, his own code, his own red walls. He’s a machine to his own deviancy, if that would ever make sense to him.

 

After staring at his hands for a concerning amount of time he finally turns to the front door, placing a hand gently to the door knob. He hesitates slightly before heading inside, ready to go back to “sleep.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: My name is Connor, I’m the caged bird sent by fuck my life.
> 
> Hank: Connor, please, it’s three am-
> 
>  
> 
> (Bird story inspired by https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/48989/caged-bird)


End file.
